


Amy Littlewood and the Secret Room

by loui



Category: Amy Littlewood
Genre: Multi, own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loui/pseuds/loui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Amy Littlewood. I live with my Mum, Dad and my 17 year old brother Tom. My family, decided to move from our hometown Glasgow in Scotland to live in England, in a town called Farnham. I leave my best friend and cousin Rose behind, but hopefully I make some friends soon.</p>
<p>I'm a weird child and most people don't want to be my friend until and group of three girls start talking to me and so me their secret place. We all become best friends but something happens...</p>
<p>My new friends geeky Kat Turner, sporty Sam Knight, dark Lily Cooper and little old me me are stuck in the middle of this all, what will we do? And can my big brother Tom help in anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy Littlewood and the Secret Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own story I have made up. I hope you like it, let me know. Give me ideas maybe? Thanks :)

_Chapter 1_

 

WHAT?” I can’t believe it my family have packed everything into boxes and in a van while I’ve been at school and we’re apparently moving house. “We thought you would be happy and excited, sweet pea” my mum says trying to hug me and calling me by my very annoying nickname. “Shut up and get off me.” I’m running up the stairs, the fastest I’ve ever ran. I get to my room and lock the door, this is when I crumble and start crying.

My name is Amy Littlewood. I have long ginger hair which is always a mess and I have to wear hats to hide it. I live in Scotland with Mum and Dad. Oh and my annoying big brother Eddie. He somehow ended up with Mum’s and Dad’s dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I look like a troll next to him, even if people say I don’t. I take after my Auntie Ann, except I’m nice and she is the most horrible person ever! (Believe me, I hide when she’s round).

After crying I’m look in the mirror (the only thing still in my room) and I see a short 15 year old girl (well nearly 15, tomorrows my birthday) wearing a purple hoddie and dark green jeans. She has a green woolly hat on because its winter and to hides her ginger hair. She has freckles on her cheeks. The only thing I like about this girl is her bright green eyes that have a hint of orange around the pupil. The girl’s face is red from crying, but her smile seems to make everything okay again.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

There goes my door, back to the real world again. “Oi, open up. Do you want to stay in there forever because we’re leaving?” Tom, my brother, seems alright with it all but what about his pretty girlfriend he won’t see, or his football, or his mates? Isn’t he going to miss them? “Coming” I say after a silent pause, but Tom’s gone downstairs already. I grab everything that’s left my school stuff.

As I get into the car I take one last look at the house that’s been my home forever, a big white house with a bright red door. I can’t believe I don’t even get to spend my birthday there one last time, last year was my last birthday there with some of my friends. “Wait…my friends, Rose? Does she know?” I whisper. “I told her mum Auntie Ann, she’ll find out” Dad says patting my head “I’m not a dog, Max is in the back” I say fidgeting away. Max is our golden retriever.

Rose. Alone. It was just us two, together against the rest of the world. Now she has to deal with Auntie Ann on her own, we were the odd too of the family.

“Amy?” Tom pokes me “It’ll be okay, we’ll still see cousin Rose at Christmas probably when we have the big family get together” he whispers in my ear giving me a hug. Tom’s the only one I let give me hugs because I know he’ll always look after be even if we both say we hate each other, I don’t know what I would do without him.

“Wake up, sweet pea” Mum is shaking me to wake up. When I look out I can see we have stopped for dinner, apparently I’ve been asleep for 3 hours and we’re been on the road for 3 hours 37mins. The satnav is saying we have 2 hours 48mins left. We’re having KFC for dinner. Yummmmmmmmmmmmmy! We finish the chicken and then Dad reminds us all to go to the toilet because we have another long journey ahead of us.

Tom rings his girlfriend Gerri to say they have to break up and explains how his family have HAD to move. We have, why? I swear I never get told anything. Something must of happened for us to move so suddenly, why didn’t I realise this before? I bet Tom, Golden boy, got told because he’s 17 but I’m too young. Blah, blah, blah.

I text Rose:

**I’m sorry and didn’t know I was moving found out when I got back. Also I’m sorry I left you all alone with Auntie Ann and that I love you and see you soon :) Maybe Christmas? Xx**

Everyone’s getting back into the car, I can have another nap and dream of what my new life in England is going to be like.

DING…… DING…… DING……

“Oi, answer that will you? Some of us are trying to sleep!” Tom moans at someone.

DING…… DING…… DING……

Oh come on. Whoever’s phone that is do what Tom said, please I need my sleep. “Amy, it’s yours” Tom says elbowing me. Oh right, I knew that. It’s a text from Rose, my phone dings every 5 minutes. The text reads:

**It’s okay I got told and then saw the van and your car drive past. I really wish I got to say goodbye probably but I’ll see you a Christmas, I promise! Love you too, and see you soon :) Say hi to Tom for me (and Auntie and Uncle) xx**

I’ll reply to her when I get there, to my new ‘home’. I just need my sleep now, 1 and a half hours left…

When I wake up the car isn’t moving. Are we there? Are we having a break? What’s going on? “We’re here everyone, our new home” Dad shouts to wake us, not realising I’m awake already.

I look out the window. Wow. This new house is massive. Its brown brick but has an apple tree in the front garden. I might like it here, we’ll just wait and see.


End file.
